A Very Happy Halloween
by AliceE.Silverstone
Summary: This just a story I decided to write to commemorate Halloween and my OTP. I honestly think it's a little shitty for my usual stuff but whatever, hope you guys like it. It takes place just when the trolls are beginning to troll the beta kids when John tells Nep about Halloween which she thinks would be fun to celebrate with all her friends.


It was close to the day the human kids called Halloween and Nepeta was super excited. She had been trolling John over the course of the so called October month and discovered all the strange human customs behind that one night. People dressed up and begged for treats at the doorsteps of many strangers.

**AC: :33 it's kinda like a RPing day huh? that sounds so grrreat! **

Nepeta exclaimed as she bounced with excitement in her chair.

**EB: yeah i guess it is huh...ehehe I never thought of it like that. **

Nepeta was filled with glee at this discovery, she was really good at RPing and so were some of her friends. She said goodbye to John and logged off of Trollian and ran to tell her friends all about the up and coming human holiday. There were only a 7 days left, what John called a week, so she informed everyone of the day and that they should all dress up for the occasion.

"Hell yeeeeeeeeah!" Yelled Vriska at the mention of such a weird yet amusing event she loved RPing and it would give her the chance to dress up like her character Marquise Mindfang again. Nepeta giggled at her friends array of reactions.

Terezi, Gamzee, Kanaya and Tavros was just as excited as Vriska, while Sollux and Aradia were a bit ify on the subject. Equius just went along with it because Nepeta was his "meowrail" and he wanted to support her, but her flush crush, Karkat, was completely opposed.

"Why the sweet taint chafing fuck are we going to celebrate a useless human holiday!" He yelled.

"Oh come on Kaaaaaaarkat! It'll be a nice change to the constant useless trolling we do." Vriskers encouraged wrapping an arm around his shoulders, which he shimmied away. Terezi caught his fleeing form and chuckled.

"Come on Karkat it'll be fun." Everyone was working his patience Nepeta could tell, until finally he blurted out.

"FUCK, FINE. DO YOUR STUPID HOLIDAY, NOOK SNIFFING BULGE LICKERS SEE IF I FUCKING CARE!" He marched away from the hoard of cheering trolls only to have his sleeve caught by Nepeta.

She looked up at him with her big eyes, hints of green starting to appear in her grey irises. "Um…AC thinks it would be more impurresting if Karkitty were to join in on the fun." She blushed as his eyes focused on her.

Karkat sighed face palming. "Fine I'll join in your fucking waste of fucking time, just this once." Nepeta smiled up at him and she could make out just the slightest tint of red in his cheeks.

Karkat turned his head quickly trying to hide his blush and exited the lab headed to his respite block. Nepeta always had a way of getting him things, he thought, it had to be her big bright eyes, or maybe it was her smile, or how small she was that got to him. "Fuck." Whispered Karkat as his mind was flooded with thoughts of his meow beast friend.

She was so small and cute he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep her safe, yet there was a part of him that wanted to ravage her, make her scream his name, to plead for release.

Out in the lab, Nepeta had joined the others in a cheerful bundle of excitment they all had someone they wanted to dress up as but she honestly had no idea. She was always in her RPing costume so she wanted to change it up for Halloween but what could she be.

Kanaya was her best bet in finding a costume for the party, so she skipped over to her legant friend. "Hey Kanaya." Nepeta called tuging at her friends skirt.

"Oh, what is it Nepeta, dear?" Kanaya looked down at her friend, sweetly making Nepeta blush slightly.

"Well you see I don't have any idea what to dress up as for the purrty and wanted to know if you'd pawsibley help me design something." Nepeta asked cheerily bouncing on her heels. Kanaya just smiled and nodded.

"Come to my block with me we'll figure something out, I even think I have the right idea for a costume anyway." Nepeta's eyes brightened immediately as she pounced on her friend.

They made their way to Kanaya's block which was full of fabrics and a sewing machine they had found out in the void that surrounded their meteor home. Kanaya offered Nepeta a seat and made her way to her grubtop.

"Rose has shown me something she said Dave's guardian was into and I believe it is _purrfect_ for you dear." Nepeta giggled at her friends attempt at a catpun making her wave over to Kanaya. What she saw on the screen made her jaw drop it was so revealing but so cute. "She said it's a character from something called Anime."

"It's pawsitivly purrfect Kanaya! It even has kitty ears!" Nepeta exclaimed it was the best and she was sure to catch Karkat's attention in this wasn't she. "What's the character's name? Do you know?"

"No, but we can find out, let's look it up shall we." Kanaya typed away on her grubtop bringing up a search engine to discover the name of thre mystery character. "Her name appears to be Blair."

It was the night of Halloween and everyone was assembled in the lab clad in their costumes as Karkat looked around. Vriska was wearing her Mindfang get up, big surprise there, thought Karkat. Tavros was Pupa Pan while Terezi wore her Red Glare cosplay, Gamzee was just his normal clown self with a different shirt that said "This Is My Costume". Feferi was a mermaid and Eridan a prince, typical for the two. Equius was dressed as a half hoof beast, and Sollux was a big bumblebee but Aradia was no where to be seen. She was probably the back legs of Equius' costume, Karkat thought

Karkat's eyes searched for Nepeta hoping to show off his costume. He was a red reaper with a cool sythe he alchemized himself. The other trolls had thought he looked cool and now he couldn't wait to see Nepeta swoon over him. At least he hoped she would.

The door to the lab creaked open and in came Kanaya wearing fabulous rainbow drinker outfit, designed by her no doubt. Karkat was glad to see her but sighed,where was Nepeta, he wanted to see what she was dressed as now.

He walked over to the bowl of punch seeing a slight swirl of green in the pinkish tint Gamzee had spiked it with soper slime. He hissed and walked away, no way was he gonna drink that think pan rotting sludge. Karkat leaned against the wall not in the mood to mingle with his friends when he heard the distinct creak of the lab door opening up again.

Nepeta had been right behind Kanaya when she entered but had ducked out of sight and into the hallway again. What if Karkat didn't even notice her, what if she looked stupid, she thought an olive flush ghosting over her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths out in the hall before she finally had the nerve to place her hand on the doorknob again.

"I think this looks cute it's enough for me." She huffed turning the handle and pushing the door open with a loud creak. She could see all her friends clad in their costumes and they were all looking toward her. She blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. "W..What's everyone staring at?" She asked shyly.

Equius made his way over to her in his back legs left behind as he tried to cover Nepeta with his big STRONG arms. "Equihiss, what are you doing stop!" Nepeta whined, she could see Karkat's bright red eyes among the crowd and he was staring.

"Do you even know what you are wearing Nepeta, it's beneath you!" Equius exclaimed as the cat girl moved around him.

"What's wrong with this costume, I think it's cute!" Nepeta twirled making her short hair flare around her. She was dressed up as Blair. A human "Anime" character, she wore black short shorts, and thigh high stockings with a black bikini top covered only by a small waist high jacket, and the signature witch's hat with cat ears that the character always sported.

"2he look2 hot." Sollux interjected a slight mustard blush gracing his cheeks. "Don't you think 2o KK?" Sollux smirked nudging his friend, he definitely knew about Karkat's crush on the olive blooded girl even the Cancer didn't know himself.

"Uhh...Yeah she, she looks...wow." Karkat muttered dead panned by the the cat girl's appearance. She always wore clothes that were too big for her small frame so this was really the first time any of them were getting a good look at her.

Yes she was small, but she was stacked. Her breasts rivaled Terezi's and her skin looked so smooth and soft not to mention the muscles beneath looked toned thanks to her hunting no doubt. She was an exquisite creature and Karkat was at a loss for words as he looked upon the usually cute Nepeta. "She looks fucking sexy." He mumbled biting his lip.

Nepeta squirmed blushing under the heated gaze of her flush crush as he continued to admire her every inch. "Th...thanks Karkitty, you look really cool too." She muttered making her way around her protective meowrail. Karkat's eyes followed her every step as she drew near, his face was flushed and her's held a distinct olive tint as well. They stood there a moment admiring each other, almost as if no one else existed when they were pulled back to the here and now.

"Heeeeeeeey! Alternia to Karkat and Nepeta!" Vriska called over to the two flushed trolls. "You know we're still here right?" The other trolls burst out in laughter making them blush furiously.

"YEAH, WE KNOW NOOK SNIFFING SPIDER BITCH SO SHUT UP!" Karkat's voice rang through the lab making the others laugh even harder at his flustered expression. Nepeta giggled beside him making him smile down at her.

"Hey, was that a smile I just smelled Karkles?" Terezi cackled wrapping an arm around Vriska and Kanaya.

"No,it must have been the soper from the fucking punch!" Vriska cackled along. "Oh hey, let's play a game! I bet you'll love it Kaaaaaaaarkat."

Karkat glared at the pirate troll, "No, whatever it is, fuck no!" Vriska rolled her eyes and pulled Karkat to her whispering in his ear.

"You'll get to be alone with Nepeta, idiot, so just shut the fuck up." Karkat looked back at Nepeta as she giggled with Terezi her breast bouncing provocatively he flushed a tint of red and nodding. Vriska grinned and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, we're all gonna play a game so everyone come here." She explained the rules of the simple game John had told her about called Seven Minutes In Heaven and ripped bits of paper placing them in Nepeta's hat. "Alright so each piece of paper has a number on it so you have to pick a paper and see who has the matching number. Everyone got it? Good! I'll go first!"

Vriska reached into the deep hat and pulled out her number, then passed the hat around for the rest to pick through. "Okay so let's see who has my number?" She held up a glorious number 6 making Tavros flush.

"Uh,I guess that's me." He held up his matching 6 shyly an eruption of ohhhs echoing through the lab. Vriska just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, so who's next got the 5s?" She called flipping her hair.

Sollux held up his number nonchalantly followed by a grimacing Eridan, Vriska and Feferi laughed. "Now the...4s" Equius and Aradia held their numbers up, making the Sagittarius sweat profusely. "3s!" It was finally Karkat's turn and when he looked up he saw a black sleeved hand and flushed cheeks across from him. He shared the number with none other than Nepeta.

"Alright now the 2s" Terezi held out her number followed by a lazy honk from Gamzee beside her. "Finally the ones which have to be Kanaya and Feferi right. Alright who want's to go first?"

Vriska scanned the room and her eyes settled on Tavros who just shook his head blushing. She grunted, "Fin, I'll just pick someone. Eridan and Sollux you're up first!" Sollux walked over to the scarfed sea-dweller and nudged him to go.

"Wwhatevver let's get this ovver wwith!" Eridan huffed a violet tint in his cheeks as he made his way to the closet. When they reemerged their glasses were esque and their lips held traces of each other's blood. Eridan pouted and took his seat by Feferi who gave him an envious look.

"Tavros get your ass in the fucking closet we're up." Vriska strutted over to the closet a flushed Tavros in tow and she gave everyone a wink as she slammed the door behind her. Tavros was the first to emerge from the closet blushing slightly, a smirk playing at his lips.

Karkat couldn't help but wonder what brought on that smug smile to the humble trolls lips, then he caught sight of Vriska. Her hair was a disheveled mess and she was trying to adjust her glasses, her lips slightly swollen. "Rufio come into play in there?" Terezi chuckled gaining a glare from Vriska.

"Your turn Pyrope!" Gamzee looked over at Tavros and gave him a lazy smile as he made his way to the closet, Terezi just shrugged and followed suit, they emerged from the closet and took their seats. Vriska was teasing the two that anticipated their turn for sure, because it went on like that for 2 more turns until finally she called out Nepeta's name.

"It's your turn, catgirl." Nepeta shot up from her seat making the rest of the group chuckle. But this was no laughing matter to the her, she was a bundle of nerves she was about to get into a cramped closet with her flush crush for SEVEN FUCKING MINUTES. She was internally flipping her shit right now, but she did all she could not to show it. She just put one foot in front of the other as she walked over to Karkat and held out a small hand to him. He held it as he stood, feeling a shot of electricity run through him at the contact, Nepeta felt it too. They looked into each other's eyes and made their way to the closet hand in hand.

Everything seemed to have melted away as soon as they had touched because now all they could hear were their hearts pulsing hard and loud, each felt as though it would break from the confines of their chests.

Karkat turned the knob and opened the door for his flush crush to step in making her smile. She stepped in and he closed the door as he entered the dark cramped closet. Their eyes glowed red and green in the darkness.

"So...um what should we do?" Nepeta's childlike voice rang out, breaking the silence that had built up between them. Karkat gulped as he inched closer to his feline friend. Their faces were a hairs breath away now. They stayed there gazing intently at one another until finally Karkat could take no more, He clenched his eyes and pushed his lips onto her's.

Nepeta's eyes shot wide and began to tear as her arms snaked around Karkat's neck. Karkat slinked his arms around her slender waiste as he pried open her lips deepening the kiss.

His tounge slitering it's way into her mouth beginning a tango with the two slick appendages. Nepeta moaned pulling Karkat closer pushing her plush breasts against his chest.

Karkat pulled back first with pupils dialated as he looked into her olive green eyes. He wanted her every aspect of her, so much, he always had, and this was the perfect oppourtunity.

"Nepeta," he whispered as she bite her way down his neck. "Hey, um I wanted to ask you, will you be..." he was cut off by her eager smiling lips. She rubbed up against Karkat a little harder, putting a little more pressure on his hip.

He groaned as she pushed against his bulge. He was hard and writhing behind his costume, her wonderful friction was just what he needed. "Ahh fuck do that again." He snarled biting at her collarbone.

"Ah Karkat." Nepeta moaned her bulge unsheathing itself as well. Her nook was dripping she could feel genetic fluid trickling down the small patch of exposed skin between her shorts and thigh highs. Karkat was no better, his cherry red fluid was seeping into his costume now.

They moaned in unison, throwing his head back Karkat thrust to meet Nepeta's hips. "T…take off your shorts Nepeta." He breathed she felt so good against him that he wanted to feel her skin to skin.

Nepeta bushed an olive as she nodded slipping off her miniscule shorts. He watched hungrily a deep throaty growl emerging from his throat. She was slick and wet a trail of green streaming from her shorts as she pulled them lower.

"Fuck." He whispered releasing his bulge from its clothed confines. Nepeta purred at the sight of it. It writhed in need of something to wrap around and enter. It was rather large and thick, it was bigger than her's, would she really be able to accommodate such an impressive bulge.

Karkat smirked down at her. "What you shocked?" He asked, leaning down giving her a light kiss placing a hand around her bulge. She just mewled leaning into his firm grip.

"Ahh Karkat more." She was at a loss her senses were alive, and she felt more sensitive now than ever before. Karkat clasped her lips with his their tounges begining their dance again, he lifted her letting her legs wrap around his waist.

She hovered over his bulge feeling it tease her nook as it writhed. She bucked her hips down giving Karkat's bulge what it needed a heated hook beging to be filled.

They gasped when he entered the catgirls nook, he was lower on the hemospectrum than her so she was colder. The change in temperature wasn't to drastic but it did send a shiver through them both as they adjusted.

Karkat hissed at the pleasure her wet nook gave him, she was so slick and cool against his hot mutant skin. "Ohh…Nepeta fuck you feel so fucking good." He muttered thrusting upward, sending himself deeper into her nook.

Nepeta let out a low growl feeling him all the way inside her now. His girth was unfathomable, she felt stretched out that it almost was painful. The sensation was wonderful, blissful even, she was finally one with her long time flush crush. Just the thought of what was going on had been enough to make her cum when she would masturbate.

Oh she was so beautiful, bouncing up and down to meet his thrusts hair disheveled and olive dusting over her cheeks. "Nepeta." He breathed pulling her to meet his lips kissing passionately, when the door was opened.

Light came into the closet as they moaned a puddle of genetic fluid at their feet. Everyone was by the door awestruck by the scene before them. Gamzee whisled drawing the two's attention making them his. "Close the fucking door you bulge licking FUCK ASSES!" Karkat screamed at his team. Equius was sweating buckets being held back only by Aradia's robotic strength.

Nepeta was lost I the throws of passion continuing to bob up and down as Karkat's relentless pace pushed his bulge deep inside her. She hissed again making everyone jump back letting the door fall shut.


End file.
